The main characteristic of a UWB based wireless communication system is the fact that it operates as an underlying system in frequency bands already in use by other wireless communication and location (RADAR) systems. These incumbent systems will generate interference in the UWB systems (Inband interference) and the UWB system will generate interference towards these systems. Due to the very limited transmission power of the UWB systems, the range in which the generated interference will cause a degradation in the incumbent system is limited to a few meters or less, e.g. a 10th of a meter. In case of radar systems, this range can be up to 5000 meters in the direction of the main beam with line-of-sight conditions. An incumbent system operating in this area will also generate interference towards the UWB system in operation and thus leads to a degradation of the communication performance.
Currently, radar detection is performed based on the rotation frequency of the radar antenna and the received pulse trains. For that, it is necessary to detect at least three pulse trains. It thus may take at least 15 seconds to identify the radar.